


Special Night

by NotMyBestIdea



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2019 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sterek Valentine Week 2019, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyBestIdea/pseuds/NotMyBestIdea
Summary: Stiles and Derek try to figure out how they want to celebrate Valentine's Day.





	Special Night

**Author's Note:**

> For Sterek Valentine Week (2019), day 1: cozy.  
> Idk, this seemed cozy to me.

“We could try for a late reservation?” Stiles suggested hesitantly. Romantic dinners on Valentine’s Day were a thing couples did, but he wasn’t sure they were a thing he and Derek did. He just couldn’t imagine actually sitting in a restaurant, all dressed up, facing Derek across the table, a lit candle between them while a violinist played softly in the background. Well, actually he could, but it was a strange image and he didn’t think he wanted that.

“We could.” Derek didn’t sound enthusiastic about the idea either.

Stiles didn’t even consider cooking dinner themselves. They both cooked well enough not to starve or rely exclusively on takeout, but a fancy meal was beyond their abilities. Plus it sounded like more work than he wanted either of them to do. 

What else did couples do on Valentine’s Day?

“Porn?” he ventured.

“What?”

“Um, we could watch porn? Buy some flavored lube or something?” Not that anything was wrong with their sex life - in fact, their sex life was very, very right. Weren’t they supposed to change things up for special occasions though? What else didn’t they usually do? “Or maybe rose petals? Massage oils? Chocolate body paint?” He actually like that last idea.

“Or we could just do what we usually do.” That meant sex without the porn, because they had to be in the right mood for it or else they just found it ridiculous. 

“Shouldn’t we do something, I don’t know, special? For Valentine’s Day?”

Derek shrugged and muttered something.

“What?”

“Being with you  _ is _ special,” Derek repeated, pink staining his cheeks.

Stiles grinned. “What a sappywolf,” he said, throwing himself down on the couch next to Derek.

Derek flipped to the back of the book he was holding and pulled out a small white envelope. “Here.”

Stiles ripped the envelope open and pulled out a valentine card. It had a picture of a wolf with its head on its paws, looking straight at him with a perfect ‘puppy-dog eyes’ expression and the words ‘Wolf you be mine?’ at the top. 

Stiles barked out a laugh and pulled a similar little envelope from his back pocket. “Sorry, it’s a little crumpled.”

Derek opened his card and smiled as he read the words ‘You’ve got me howling, Valentine’ superimposed over a silhouette of a howling wolf. He leaned over and kissed Stiles on the temple. “We could order the heart-shaped pizza from Giovanni’s and cuddle on the couch. How does that sound?” he asked.

“Sounds like a special evening to me.”


End file.
